Aegis
by Aisling Aine
Summary: What do you do when your world comes crashing down around you? When everything you thought you knew was really just a pretty facade? What do you say when your best friend is hurting and hurting and has been forever and you--you never knew? Chapter Two Up.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of the characters associated with it.

Aegis

Prologue

_Journal Entry 10. 16. ----_

_I know my Chibi better than anyone in the whole world, even his family. Wait, scratch that. Especially his family. I know how his mind works, I know every nuance of every one of his facial expressions, I can read his body language like the easiest book in the world. I know how to calm his nightmares automatically, I know just what to say to make him smile, even when no one else can. I know what makes him tick, partly from our being virtually inseparable since we were toddlers; partly from the many fusions we've done._

_I _know_ him. Probably better than I know myself. It always has been and it always will be that way. I don't have any doubts. But some things have been bothering me lately. Actually, they've been bothering me since that assembly at school the other day. Now I'm seeing things I've never seen before. No, that's not true. I've always seen them-I just never knew what I was looking at before. Like a puzzle that doesn't make any sense until it's looked at upside down, or something. And now I'm really worried about him. And not just worried, but _sick_ worried. The kind of worried that makes me feel like I want to throw-up, because I don't know what to do to fix it. Oh! And I could just kick myself for never questioning these things before, but how could I have known? My mother never bothered to explain such things to me, and my father certainly hadn't. I had to learn at _school_ that this...thing even existed! I think the subject was so far outside either of their scopes of experience that it never occurred to them to talk to me about it. And neither of them spend as much time around the Sons as I do. For the first time ever, I wish they did. I kind of feel like they let me down. Or maybe I only feel that way so I don't feel like _I_ let me down. I've been there for everything, and I'm only realizing the magnitude of our--_my--_blindness _now?

_But I'm getting ahead of myself. I should explain some things first._

_I never wondered what made Goten so different from his father and brother, looks aside, obviously. Different enough that it was noticeable; different enough that everyone could see it, even though they never commented because he looked so much like Goku, and when they were around each other, they even acted somewhat alike. So I can understand that sometimes it's hard to see beyond what's right in front of you. And even though I'd known Goten first, and knew he wasn't a replica of his father once I actually met Goku, it never occurred to me to bring it to anyone's attention. Youth was probably the biggest factor. They were adults so it was only natural for me to believe they saw it too, and since they didn't say anything about it neither did I. Now that I'm a little older, I know that being an adult doesn't make a person all knowing, and it's no cure for blindness. That's become glaringly obvious in these few days, since I first realized something was wrong, then realized that no one else did. Yeah, that definitely destroyed most of the illusions I had about all adults knowing more than me._

_But back to the point. I never wondered what made him different from them because I already knew. I just never paid it much attention, because it was the way things had always been. There were many things I didn't pay attention to because I didn't know any better. I know I keep running in circles around this point but I can't help it. "Self-recrimination is the brother of repentance," I read that somewhere, but I don't remember where._

_Looking back, I think my father was the first one to notice that there was something…not _wrong_, but not quite right either, about 'Baka spawn number two.' I even remember when it happened. It was when I was six or so and Goten was staying at Capsule Corp. for a weekend. I think it was the first time Dad had ever sat down and had a meal with us while my best friend was there. In fact it _must_ have been, considering the shock I clearly remember written on his face during the events that occurred that fateful meal._

_I guess I should say that back then, my grandmother did all the cooking. I think she was the only one in the house that knew how. When she died, my mom had to hire three chefs per meal to take her place! None of us know how she did it. Anyway, Goten was there for dinner, and we had all just sat down to eat. My father and I dug in, as usual, but Chibi simply sat there politely until my mother made up a much smaller portion for him, then began eating at a much slower pace._

That_ my father couldn't help but notice, even though he'd managed to ignore the other little boy the entire day to that point. Even still, he addressed his question to me. "Brat, what is the matter with Kakarot's second son?"_

_I was confused of course. What did he mean? "Dad?" _

_Vegeta gestured, all the while inhaling his food. "Why isn't he eating?"_

_I blinked at my father, then looked at Goten, who had paused with his chopsticks at his mouth and was looking at me with wide eyes, then back at my father. "He is eating,"_

_Vegeta snorted then. "Not like a Saiya-jin." He then looked at my mother. "Woman, you know as well as I do that such a portion isn't enough to satisfy the hunger of a Halfling. What are you thinking?"_

_My mother seemed startled, then thoughtful. "I asked Chi-chi about that, actually. She said he's never eaten as much as Gohan did when he was younger. And, well, she's his mother, so I just assumed…"_

_During this verbal play, Goten had stayed meekly quiet and finished his food. He was about to excuse himself when my father seemingly got over his disbelief and targeted him. "Boy!"_

"_Y-yes sir?" I swear, Chibi looked like a deer caught in the headlights. He was practically shaking in his boots, which I thought was rather strange. I thought he knew that my dad was all bark and very little bite…at least when it came to children. My father apparently took pity on him, because his tone softened almost imperceptibly._

"_Are you still hungry, brat?"_

_Goten hastened to shake his head 'no.'_

_Vegeta narrowed his eyes. "I don't believe you. I do not tolerate lying, boy, understood?"_

"_Yes sir," Goten whispered, his eyes lowered._

"_Then I will ask you again. Are you still hungry?"_

_I didn't understand then, why my friend had such a hard time answering the question. Either he was still hungry or he wasn't, right? But he seemed to fight with himself before he finally answered._

"_Yes sir."_

"_Then eat,"_

_Goten looked at my mother, who attempted to fix him another plate like the one he'd had before._

"_No," Dad gestured for Mom to stop, then addressed Goten again. "You need not have your plates made for you. You may eat your fill, do you understand, brat?" My father seemed to communicate something to my friend, something that I had no idea how to interpret. It was all too much for my six-year-old brain to comprehend. _

_When Goten looked at me I offered him one of my chicken legs. He took it gingerly, like he didn't know what to do with it without a utensil. I took a big bite of my own and grinned at him._

_Ever so slowly he grinned back and tore into his. I think he ate almost as much as me that night. It was…shocking. I'd always took for granted that he _couldn't_ eat as much as me. How had he _lived_ on as much as he ate before? I couldn't even imagine it._

_My mother laughed. "I guess I'll have to tell Chi-chi she was wrong! He eats even _more_ than Gohan did when he was that age!"_

_I didn't know then why Chibi went so pale and seemed to lose his appetite abruptly. I was full so I excused us._

"_Trunks,"_

_That was my father. When I looked back he was looking at us consideringly._

"_In one hour, come to the Gravity Room for training," I was about to protest when he continued. "Bring the Bak—_your friend_ along."_

_I almost protested again, but Goten beat me to the punch. "Yes sir," Then he tugged me away, so we could play a bit in my room. When the time came, I was surprised that Goten seemed to actually have fun mock-sparring with Dad. Far more than the few times I'd seen him with his mom anyway. My dad never referred to him as 'Baka spawn number two' again._

_Before Goten went home that weekend, we made plans to get together the next. I'd started school by then, you see. But strangely enough, the next Friday, when I phoned, Chi-chi said he couldn't, and when I asked to talk to him, she said he was busy. I got irrationally mad at him, and didn't invite him over for two more weeks. When I finally did, he apologized profusely, looking miserable and teary-eyed the whole time. I forgave him, haughtily of course. Even then I had an image to preserve. I never even asked why he hadn't been able to come. And yeah, I got all hurt and mad again when he asked in his smallest voice if he could bathe by himself. But the three weeks we'd been apart had taught me that I couldn't go that long without him again, so I let it go and said it was fine. That was a long time ago, and my Chibi hasn't changed a bit._

_Goten's always been so polite—the most polite of all the saiya-jin's as a matter of fact, even Gohan. He's always been very well-mannered and conscientious. In all the years I've known him I could probably count on one hand the times he's been less than perfectly gracious. I can't count at all the time's he's been outright rude, because to my knowledge, it's simply never happened. _

_It's unnatural, and always has been now that I'm old enough to really think about it. Now that I know what I'm seeing. Even when we were just little boys, he never said anything out of turn. He never argued with anyone except me, and only then if it was about one of my bright ideas guaranteed to get us into trouble. He was always so afraid of getting in trouble. I never wondered about that either, which isn't to say I understood it. I got into trouble all the time, and the worst that ever happened to me was a tongue lashing from my mother, and on one memorable occasion, a spanking from my father. _

_When his dad came back from being dead he got braver for a while. But after the newness wore off, Goku became restless, and spent less and less time at home and more and more time training far away, often for weeks or months at a time. No one could blame him for wanting to get away from his screaming harpy of a wife._

_I blame him, though. I blame Gohan, too. I blame them both for leaving Goten to take the brunt of his mother's frustrations _again_. They were so worried about getting away, that they didn't even think about what they'd left behind, and who they'd left behind to deal with it. Neither of them spared a thought for the innocent little eight year old boy, whose last hope of salvation was crushed the first time his newly discovered daddy left him with his angry mother. It crushed him even further when Goku came back or Gohan would come to visit, and not see what was right in front of them. Maybe they didn't want to see it._

_See, not only had they left him with a mother who was angry. They'd left him with a mother who took that anger out on him, her youngest son, for the simple and utterly ridiculous reason that he was the spitting image of the husband she seemed to hate as much as love._

_Goten had been told from the start that he was exactly like his father. I was the only one who knew how much he hated that. I just never knew why._

_Until now._

_I'm thirteen years old, still just a kid. But I remember the promise I made when I was three, and caught the oblivious little toddler just before he fell into the pond while our parents weren't looking. "_I'll protect you, Chibi," _I said as solemnly as a two-foot tall boy with lavender hair could muster, and he just grinned and clapped. He probably doesn't remember, but I do. I might be a little late, but now I have a better understanding. Now I know what's wrong, and the kais themselves couldn't stop me from keeping my promise._

"_Don't worry, Chibi. I'll save you,"_


	2. Chapter One

**Authors Note:** Firstly, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed! They totally made my day! I made some changes to the prologue, but only one major thing. Trunks is 13 instead of 12. Umm…also, I'm going by the Japanese school/grading system, where 7th gradeFreshman 8th gradeJunior and 9th gradeSenior (in Junior High, of course), and the grading scale is 5-1, 5 being a high grade and 1 a low grade. Ergo, Trunks is a Junior and gets good grades.

Also, I know I'm not using 'halfling' properly, but I thought it would be less awkward than using "demi-saiyajin" or "half-saiyajin" all the time. My halfling has no connections to Tolkien's Halflings, or "hobbits."

And sorry about the title change. I decided I didn't like the other.

One more thing, I promise: I tried to go easy on the random Japanese phrases/whatever, because I hate it when I don't understand something and have to look it up before I can continue. I limited it to a few suffixes (which any fanfic reader should know) and 'Moshi moshi' which is a greeting specifically for telephone conversations.

Aegis

Chapter One

_Day 1_

When the principal of the school, Asakura-sensei, came over the intercom during home room to announce that the second half of the day would be spent in a school wide assembly, Trunks thought nothing of it. Actually, that wasn't true. He thought about skipping it—it was the Thursday before a three day weekend, so everyone was anxious to leave. Later he would be both glad and not-glad he hadn't. In any case, he had no way of knowing that the information he gleaned from the presentation would make his life a lot more complicated.

After lunch, once everyone was seated in the auditorium and more or less quiet, Asakura-sensei informed them that the presentation would be about child abuse, and introduced some author or another who specialized in the field. He couldn't remember her name, but the next hour and a half was…enlightening, to say the least. She was very matter-of-fact, though not boring, speaking extensively about the different kinds of abuse first, and showing a non-graphic video covering each of them. She told them what signs and behaviors were usually present in those who were abused, and how to look for them if they suspected it was happening to someone. She told them to notify an adult they trusted, a parent, a teacher, or neighbor of what they suspected. Then she asked for volunteers to pass around an information sheet that listed various websites on child abuse, toll-free hotline numbers they could call and remain anonymous, and the usual emergency numbers.

Then she asked if they had any questions.

Immediately dozens of hands shot up and the students were called on one by one. Some of the questions were valid; others were simply idiotic attempts to prolong the assembly so they wouldn't have to go back to home room for the rest of the day.

Trunks hardly heard any of it, so engrossed was he in the horrible, incredible thoughts churning in his head. A few questions caught his attention, but one in particular:

"What if it happens to a friend and sh-they don't want anyone to know?" It was asked by a female junior who seemed to have a more vested interest in the answer than any of the other questioners thus far.

Trunks listened intently for the answer as well, because it almost certainly applied to the situation Trunks was rapidly finding himself in. Any advice was welcome at this point. The woman actually thought about that one for a moment, before answering, "Child abuse is a very serious crime for a very good reason. It can, and often does, affect the abused person for years and years after the abuse ends, if only emotionally. _And_ the longer the abuse is allowed to continue the deeper the wounds of the mind and heart will go, and the harder it will be to heal them. If you're worried that, by telling another adult about the abuse, the friend who is being abused will be mad at you, you should ask yourself this question: Is it worth sacrificing your friend's physical and emotional well-being to prevent such a thing? You'll all have to answer that question for yourselves."

Trunks had a lot to think about after that. His thoughts were running in circles, each and every one contradicting or complementing another. He was a creature of logic, and no matter which way he looked at it, the logistics of the situation didn't match up to what his memories and heart were telling him.

It simply did not make _sense_ for Goten to be an abused child! He was a _super-saiya-jin_ for crying out loud! He was one of the strongest people in the world, and _certainly_ stronger than Chi-chi! So, if this was indeed happening, why was he letting it?

By that time, the assembly had ended, and the bell that released the students had rung. Trunks rose slowly from his seat, and approached the stage where a few lingering students were talking with the woman. He held back until they left then hurried up to her before he lost his nerve.

"Ma'am?"

"Yes, may I help you?" She asked politely. She looked at her watch briefly, but didn't seem concerned or impatient with what it told her.

"I-I have a question." And Trunks found it was very difficult to look the woman in the eye. He didn't know why it was so hard, when he'd never had such a problem before. However, this just didn't feel like a topic he could discuss while making eye-contact.

"Yes?" She prompted after several seconds passed and he still hadn't continued.

"What if…What if the person who's being abused is, like, a lot stronger than the person who's abusing them? Why would they let that happen to them when they can defend themselves easily from the abuser?"

"Like an adult?"

"No, like the adult is much weaker than the child, but the child still lets the adult abuse them. What then? Hypothetically,"

"Hmm. That's certainly a hard question to answer. How can I phrase this…?" she mumbled. "Assuming the child was, at one time, weaker than the abuser and the abuse began then…the child may have simply accepted it as natural. Has this hypothetical child ever received education about child abuse?" she asked with a raise eyebrow.

"…No? Not if he was home schooled, right?"

"No, probably not then. Alright, this is the way it is. If you had grown up, say, showering in dirt—"

"Ew." Trunks wrinkled his nose.

The woman smiled at him. "Right. _But_, if that was the way your family had always done it, and you'd never been exposed to other people who had different views of it, you wouldn't know it was wrong until someone else told you it was wrong, correct?"

Trunks tried to think about it, and it made sense. Sort of. "Okay, I guess I can see that. But abuse is painful, right? Wouldn't a person automatically know that painful things are wrong?"

"Usually, yes, but humans can also be trained out of such things. Martial arts training can be painful, yet there are still martial artists, aren't there?"

Okay, _that_ made sense, and combined with the other explanation, that one made more sense as well. He knew intimately how painful training could be, especially with his father as his 'trainer.' And he hadn't known it was something to be kept secret until he came to school and saw that such things were definitely _not_ normal among regular people. "Alright, I think I get it now. How would someone convince them that what was happening to them was wrong?"

"They would simply have to be patient and loving. I'm sorry; I didn't get your name…?"

"Trunks,"

"Trunks-kun, if this is someone you know you should report it to the—," the bell signaling the end of the day rang out then, cutting her off.

"I already said it was a hypothetical situation. Thank you for answering my questions. I have to go now." And he left before she could grill him, like the look in her eyes said she wanted to.

The woman looked after him for a long while. "Good luck," she finally said quietly, and continued packing up.

Unsurprisingly, Trunks was very preoccupied on his way home. He still had until dinner to figure out what to do, but it was a daunting task, indeed. He was so distracted that he didn't even stop by the kitchen for an afternoon snack, instead going straight to his room and computer with the list of websites already in hand.

He spent the rest of the afternoon reading, following links, the reading some more. Finally, after cross referencing several different sources, he printed off the most inclusive list of 'warning signs of child abuse,' both behavioral and physical, and highlighted the ones he thought might apply to Goten.

There were enough yellow streaks on the paper to make Trunks want to simultaneously cry, hug his Chibi, never letting him go, and beat Son Chi-chi into fine, blood-colored dust. Unable (and unwilling on the first count) to do any of those things, he decided to heed what he had learned.

He had to find an adult. Then, and he already knew this was going to be the hardest part, he had to convince them that Son Goten was being abused. By his mother. Right under the nose of the world's greatest hero. Under all their noses, really.

It was a testament to his love for his best friend (and his confidence in himself) that he didn't give it up right then as a lost cause.

His first choice for his quest was, of course, his mother. She was far more rational and less likely to dismiss him than his father, who was training anyway by the ominous sounds filtering through the house from the GR.

Unfortunately, in addition to being his mother, Bulma was the CEO of the largest corporation in the country and prone to working long hours.

She was also seven months pregnant, and thus moody and not exactly tolerant. As it turned out she was sequestered in her and Vegeta's room, with a distinct 'Do Not Disturb Under Penalty of Pain' sign hanging on the doorknob. She was napping then. And while if he had no other choice, Trunks wouldn't hesitate to wake her, he valued his hearing and his hide too much to do so unless it was as a last resort.

He went to the Gravity Room next. On second thought, however, he detoured to the kitchen and made some sandwiches, and grabbed a water bottle and towel. As a peace offering.

He knew his father didn't like to be interrupted during his afternoon regimen, but as odd as it might sound, Trunks was slightly less fearful of his father's wrath at the moment than his mother's. She was scary when she was pregnant!

Once he arrived at the heavy, titanium reinforced door, he set down the sandwiches and water and knocked loudly. There was a brief pause on the other side, then the sounds of ki-blasts and destruction continued. Trunks sighed, clutching his papers to remind himself why he was risking this, and knocked again. This time the activity within the room stopped all together, followed by the unmistakable whirring of the gravity simulator powering down. The door opened sharply, expelling Vegeta, who demanded just as sharply, "What?"

"May I come in?"

His father actually _growled_ before nodding tersely, and backing away from the door. He took the towel and wiped the sweat from his face, then the water and sandwiches. Once he had decimated the pile of turkey and bread and finished the water, he faced his son. In a slightly more forgiving tone he asked again, "What?"

Trunks had already opened his mouth when he realized he didn't know what to say. Should he segue into it, or come right out? And how was he supposed to do either, anyway?

It seemed whatever modicum of patience Trunks' goodwill gestures had afforded was rapidly disappearing, because Vegeta was starting to get irritated again. "Spit it out, boy!"

"_IthinkGoten'smotherisabusinghim!_" the lavender haired halfling finally blurted.

Vegeta grit his teeth, "Say that one more time, _while breathing_, or so help me, I'll throw you out of here!"

Trunks took a deep breath. "I said, 'I think Goten's mother is abusing him.'" After he said it, it felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders, no matter how trite that sounded in his head. He literally breathed a sigh of relief. Until…

Vegeta scoffed, and turned to continue his training. No shock, no outrage, not even a demand for more information. He simply…dismissed it. Just like that.

Very confused, Trunks tried again tentatively. "Dad did you hear what I—?"

"I don't have time for this nonsense, boy. These ridiculous—,"

"Father, I—,"

"—notions you've gotten into your head are nothing more than your imagination running away with you." Vegeta immediately turned the GR to 100x and launched into the katas his son had interrupted.

Trunks stood there gaping. How _dare_ he!? His_ 'imagination'? 'Ridiculous'?_ He might be just a kid still, and he might not know everything, but how could his dad just write him off like that? Didn't his father think he _knew_ how serious this was? Didn't he know that Trunks would never make such an accusation unless he was sure about it?

Hands shaking he turned around. He knew how to work the controls on the GR—his mother had taught him long ago. Without warning he turned off the function, nearly sending himself and his father through the roof at the abrupt lack of pressure. It was a definite no-no, as far as off-limit actions were concerned, and he knew he could get in serious, _serious_ trouble for it—the grounded-for-life-and-revoking-of-all-privileges-forever-and-maybe-even-physical-consequences kind of trouble…but he could say honestly, at that moment, that he didn't care.

"BOY! ARE YOU INSANE? WHAT IN THE SEVEN HELLS DO YOU TH--?"

"_Dad! _Dad, would you please listen to me? For once in your life_ listen to me_!"Trunks interrupted, breathing ragged and blue eyes flashing, even through his near-terror at defying his father in such a way.

Vegeta stopped. He looked at his son, really considered him, maybe for the first time since he'd entered the GR. He was shaking, but that could be from anger or fear at what his father would do for his insolence. Regardless, Trunks had never gone to such lengths to get his attention before. He grudgingly admitted that, overactive imagination or not, this was important to the boy—obviously important enough that he would risk Vegeta's ire to speak with him about it. If nothing else, he was impressed with the amount of courage it must have taken to pull a stunt like that.

"You have five minutes to convince me this isn't a product of some strange teenage fantasy." Then he crossed his arms and waited.

Trunks practically fell all over himself trying to thank him. "Th-th—I'm sorry about the gravity thing, b-but I…and you wouldn't…"

"Four minutes and forty seconds,"

"Right. We had an assembly today at school, about child abuse. It was really informative. A-at first I didn't pay very much attention. Then they showed these videos, and some of the stuff was familiar, like I got déjà vu or something. Then when they were done, the woman…she started talking about signs to look for if you think a friend is being abused, and some, er _a lot_ of them applied to Goten. Then she told us that we should tell our suspicions to an adult. So, I came home and I printed off this list—I cross checked all the 'symptoms' too, so I know they're legit. And then I went through and highlighted all the ones I thought fit Goten and there are _a lot_, and…and…And Dad, _I don't know what else to do_! I'm really worried about him, and Mom's asleep and she's scary when she gets woke up and _please, please_ believe me! I swear I'm not making this up, and it's not just my imagination. No one ever taught me about this stuff before, so I didn't know to look for it, but now I _do_ and I'm remembering all these things. But I'm his best friend, so shouldn't I have known something was going on, like, instinctively? I…I…"

Then he finally stopped out of startlement when he felt the pressure of a hand on his shoulder, squeezing slightly. He looked up, and his father was looking at him with a blank face. Which might as well have been the equivalent of comforting, because his default expression was a scowl. Trunks wasn't even sure his father knew _how_ to look comforting. "Trunks,"

If the hand hadn't gotten his attention, _that_ sure had. He could probably count on two of his hands the times he remembered his father addressing him by his given name, and never in that tone. "Dad?"

"Let me see this list of yours,"

Trunks handed over the partly crumpled sheet and waited mutely while his father read through it. When he was finished, his dark eyes rose and pierced the boy. "Do you have any proof, other than this, of what you suspect?"

"N-Yeah. Chi-chi yells at him an awful lot for no reason. And he still doesn't eat a lot—well not when Gohan or Goku aren't around, anyway. He's really really skinny. And, when we were little and bathed together, he had bruises and wounds all the time. He told Mom that they were from sparring, even when I hadn't hit him in that area. When I said something like that, he'd say they were from sparring with his mom.

"Couldn't that be true?"

"Um. I don't think so. At least not all the time. He was a lot faster than she was, and hardly ever got hit when they sparred since he was about five. I taught him how to block," Trunks divulged proudly.

"That presents a new hole in your theory. Goten is far stronger than his mother. Why would he allow her to 'abuse' him?"

Trunks recited what the woman had told him when he'd asked her, and his father nodded once after a moment, seemingly accepting that explanation.

Vegeta was quiet for a long time, and Trunks couldn't tell what it was he was thinking about. He began to get nervous the longer the silence went on. At length, he couldn't take it any longer and started, "Dad?"

"Is the boy coming here for the weekend?"

"Yeah, he's supposed to come tomorrow. Why? Are you going to do something about it then?"

His father was quiet. "Use that telephone contraption to call him. Do everything you can—use that blasted 'charm' you get from your mother if you must—to get him here tonight. If—and I do say _if_—what you say is true, he needs to be taken away from there immediately,"

Trunks nodded, looking at his father like he was his hero, with so much hope and gratitude that Vegeta actually _pinked_. He coughed a little to clear his throat, inordinately pleased and just a tad touched. "One more thing," he said very seriously.

"Yes Dad?"

"I don't want you to tell your mother about any of this. She's having a much rougher go with this pregnancy than she did with you, and she doesn't need the stress. So, until it becomes inevitable, I don't want this matter to worry her. Do you understand?"

Trunks nodded again, solemnly. He hadn't been aware she was having such a difficult time, but her mood swings made more sense now. She always became more volatile when she was worried.

He left the GR, and went straight to the telephone in the kitchen, and dialed the number he knew by heart. He twirled the cord nervously, but none of his agitation made it to his voice when a feminine voice finally answered on the other end.

"Moshi moshi, Son-san, how are you this afternoon? …Good…. I'm well…. Great! I got all 5's on my last exams….She's fine. She sleeps a lot though…..Hm. Does that really work? I'll be sure to tell her…" As he continued to small talk, no one would have been able to guess that he was wishing all sorts of horrible pain and torture on the person he was talking to. Trunks had been born to perform. "Ma'am," he politely interrupted her continuing monologue on the wonders of foot soaking (of all things!). "I was wondering… Well, since I have this three day weekend, would it be alright if Goten comes over tonight? …He could bring it if he wants. I'm a year above him, so I might even be able to help him… _Please_, Son-san? I promise I'll make him do it first thing…. Yes! Thank you Son-san! You won't regret it! May I speak to him?"

He heard the shrew call shrilly for her youngest son, and a moment later, there was a much softer—timid even—voice on the line. "Trunks?"

"Hey, Chibi. Whatcha doin'?"

"Studying. You?"

"Getting everything ready for tonight."

"What's tonight?"

"Well, me and my best friend are going to play video games till early morning, then we're going to raid the 'fridge for everything edible, then we're going to fall asleep in a random room so my mom won't find us right away,"

Trunks practically heard the other boy wibbling. "Trunks, I thought I was your best friend!"

He sounded so hurt that Trunks felt immediately guilty. His voice was very soft when he answered. "Of course you are, silly. Who else?"

"But-but...my mother"

"Don't worry. I already cleared it with _her_." Trunks was unable to keep all the acidity from his voice on the 'her,' but Goten was unobservant enough that he got by with it. Then another though struck, "Oh! Your dad's not back, is he? Or Gohan?" Trunks knew how much his friend loved spending time with his father and brother.

"Nuh-uh," and he sounded so dejected by that, Trunks ached for him. At the same time he found himself feeling very blessed that he'd grown up with his father—even as distant as he usually seemed—and to know that Vegeta would _never_ leave him for months at a time over 'itchy feet.' Goku may have been more demonstrative with this affection, but Trunks had had to learn the hard way that just because he couldn't see something didn't mean it wasn't there. And he actually found his own father's way of doing things preferable—it made those rare instances of praise all the more precious.

"Is there another problem, then?"

"Um…that is…I don't really have a way to get there,"

Trunks frowned. "You can still fly, can't you?"

"Yeah…" his voice dropped to a whisper. "But Mom doesn't like it. She says…mm"

"What?"

"Never mind. I'm sure she won't mind this once. I'll be there in a little while, 'kay?"

"Do you want me to meet you somewhere?"

"No thank you. I know the way. See ya later,"

"See ya, Chibi" The line went dead, and Trunks hung up the phone. It would take inside an hour for Goten to get there, which meant he'd be just in time for a late dinner. He stopped by the kitchen and ordered the chef to make all Goten's favorite foods, then he went to set up his room.

Something seemed off, and it took him a while to realize what it was—he hadn't heard any noise from the GR since he'd left it. Which was strange. Vegeta wasn't big on meditating, so what could he be doing that didn't involve turning robots into shrapnel?

What was his father planning?

Well, that's it for this chapter. Tell me what you think. As always constructive criticism is welcome, as long as you're not mean about it. A beta offer wouldn't be out of the question either, if anyone wanted the job.

I'd also like to warn whatever readers I have that updates will be sporadic. I work on my writings as the mood strikes me, so expect long intermissions between chapters. However, that also means that my chapters tend to be 3000+ words, and if I'm inspired there may be two or three chapters very close together, time wise.

This probably won't be one of those times, because I have two papers due by the 30th of this month (which I just found out about today, so there's a high stress factor involved). So I'd like to thank any reviewers in advance. (I'm also not one of those authors whose reviews determine whether they write. I write for myself, first and foremost.)


	3. Chapter Two

_**Edited 2/4/08.** _Sorry, I read through it again, and ffnet cut out some of my words, I found a few typos, and I changed, um, rather a lot of stuff I didn't like in the first version. Sorry for the inconvenience, I really should have done this before I posted.

Aegis

Chapter Two

_Journal Entry 10. 17. ----_

_So he came over. I didn't see my dad the rest of that day, and I think Goten could tell I was preoccupied. We did all the things I said we'd do, including staying up until four a.m., but I think I was waiting for the other shoe to drop the whole time. I don't know whether I was relieved or disappointed when it didn't. I did remember to watch him, but it was hard when he acted the same way he'd always acted around just me—like my best friend. What was odd behavior and what wasn't? Was this an indication that he was being abused? Was that normal behavior for an abused child? At some point I stopped analyzing his every move and started to enjoy the time spent with my Chibi. _

_Dad didn't even make a showing the next day, except at lunch. He didn't act any differently, and he didn't seem to pay attention to Goten or me at all. He just, well, ate. Then he went back to the GR. I was confused by his behavior. Wasn't he supposed to be watching Goten too? _

_I admit to leaving my guard down, but honestly? No one could have predicted what happened that afternoon. You know that shoe I was waiting for? It dropped on Saturday, more spectacularly than I could have imagined._

_Day 3_

Trunks stretched, wondering when his bed had gotten so firm, and accidentally knocked Goten on the head. The other boy grumbled and turned over, his soft snores resuming almost immediately. Oh. Right. They'd fallen asleep in the den. The video game on the television was still flashing "Knock Out." Trunks picked up the remote and hit the power button. The screen went dark and the ensuing absence of noise was almost eerie.

Yawning and stretching, Trunks padded into the kitchen sleepily, determined to have some orange juice before his toothpaste ruined the taste. The green numbers on the microwave's digital display were cheerfully reminding him that it was much too late to just be waking up. Unreasonably annoyed with the appliance, he flipped it off. Not like he'd ever gotten in trouble for sleeping in on a weekend.

Trunks was just finishing his second glass when Goten stumbled in and collapsed into a chair, laying his head on his folded arms. "Morning," he muttered sleepily.

"Afternoon," Trunks corrected with a grin. "What do you want to do today?"

"Mmm, don't care. Z'ere any tea?"

"I can make some. Isn't there _anything_ you want to do?" Trunks popped a mug of water in the microwave and tossed his friend a teabag. When the appliance beeped, he brought the mug to the table and sat down.

As he steeped the teabag, Goten appeared to be deep in thought. "Well…"

"What?"

"Could we maybe spar with your dad? I haven't in a while, not since your school started back up…"

Trunks frowned. "I guess so… We could ask him anyway," He couldn't explain the uneasy feeling he got, so he shook it off and grinned. "After supper though, cuz Dad doesn't really like to have his afternoon training interrupted."

"S'fine," Trunks grinned. Goten always slurred his words when he hadn't awakened completely.

"What about until then?"

"Dunno. Video games?"

"Nah, I'm tired of video games,"

"Yeah, me too,"

"Then why'd you suggest it?"

Goten shrugged. "I thought you might want to play,"

"But I told _you_ to pick something."

"It's your house,"

"And _you're _my guest. C'mon, what part of 'What do you want to do today?' don't you understand? Anything you want."

Goten bit his lip. "Then…can we go see Gohan? He hasn't come around the house in a while… I really miss him,"

Trunks attempted to keep from scowling, but it was difficult. He did _not_ want to see any of the Sons today. He was too angry with the lot of them, and he couldn't guarantee he wouldn't do or say something he might regret. But the naked hope in his Chibi's eyes was not easily ignored. "Okay," he said finally, hoping his reluctance did show too badly. "Let's get dressed and I'll let Mom know where we're going."

Fifteen minutes later they were high above human sight, soaring in the direction of the house Gohan lived in with Videl. "Hey Trunks,"

"Yeah?"

"Race ya!" Goten shot off with a burst of ki, laughing.

Chuckling a little himself, Trunks shouted as he sped up, "You'll beat me in your dreams, Chibi!"

Maybe this wouldn't be so terrible after all. Anything that lit up Goten's eyes like that couldn't be bad, could it?

--------------------

Apparently, it could. And as he watched Goten attempt to disguise his sniffles, Trunks didn't think he'd ever wanted to bloody someone's nose as much as he did Gohan's at that moment. He settled for wrapping his arms around his friend in a silent show of support and didn't even flinch when Goten clutched him back. There was no one around to see, anyway.

"S'okay," the black haired boy finally mumbled into Trunks' shoulder, though he made no move to break the embrace. "He's just busy,"

Instead of arguing ("No, he's _just_ an asshole,") like he wanted to, Trunks made a noncommittal humming noise.

"Videl's having a baby, and he just started his new job, and Mom's been bugging him about me, and…and…" He took a shuddering breath. "What's wrong with me, Trunks?" he asked in a tinny voice.

"_Nothing_! There's _nothing_ wrong with you," Trunks swore, tightening the hug further. He willed his friend to believe the words. Willed him to soak them up as the truth that they were. He didn't know what else to say. There _was_ nothing else to say, not that would make it better or even bearable.

"_Gohan!" Goten practically squealed when he caught sight of his big brother outside, tending his small lawn. Trunks rolled his eyes, but smiled. _

"_Goten?" The older Son brother shielded his eyes against the sun, and frowned up at the two boys. "Trunks?"_

"_Uh-huh! I'm staying with the Briefs for the weekend and I wanted to come over and surprise you, since you can't make it to Mom's very often anymore." Goten's grin could have lit an entire city block it was so big and bright. It was obvious he worshipped his older sibling. Trunks actually had to grit his teeth at the wave of fury that observation provoked. As far as he was concerned Gohan didn't deserve a single ounce of respect; willful blindness wasn't innocence--it was cowardice. _

_Trunks supposed he should be a little disturbed at how easily he was able to discard thirteen years of looking up to a person as the archetypical rolemodel. Gohan had changed his diapers, baby-sat him, given him piggy-back rides, even after he was really too old for such shenanigans. He'd been the big brother Trunks never had. And yet...all of that ceased to mean anything when he'd ascertained just what part the man had had in hurting Goten. However indirect the role, he'd had a hand in it, and that was completely unacceptable and grounds for severing the bond they shared. Whatever love he might have had for Gohan--it didn't even compare to the love he felt for the youngest Son.as_

_And that was that. He refused to cheapen his feelings by feeling any kind of regret._

"_You should have called first," Gohan admonished, still frowning. "Videl hasn't been feeling very well lately, and I don't think she's up for company just yet. You should go. Tell Mom I'll be up sometime next week if I can make it."_

"_But Gohan couldn't we…"_

"_Goten!" Gohan said sharply. "I've heard from Mom how much of a handful you've been lately, and I can't deal with that kind of stress right now. Go, we'll talk about it when I come to visit."_

"_Gohan?" A voice called from within the house._

"_Coming," he called back and disappeared inside, after giving his brother a quick pat on the head. _

_Trunks looked on in shock. He almost went after the man, demanding to know what the hell he was thinking. He might not like the jerk anymore but Goten still loved him, and that had been a really shitty thing to do to someone who you were supposed to love. _

_Goten stopped him, and that wasn't all together surprising. He snagged Trunks' shirt and when the lavender haired boy turned to argue the words died in his throat. _

_Goten didn't look shocked. He didn't even look upset really. He looked resigned. Defeated, like he'd had one disappointment too many and this was the last straw. Tears were already gathering in the corner of his eyes. "Let's just...let's just go, okay?" he asked, but it sounded more like a plea._

_ Trunks had never been able to tell him no, not really._

Trunks pulled himself out of his thoughts at the sound of Goten calling his name.

"You can let me go now," he whispered once he had the elder boy's attention. Trunks did immediately, blushing. Not seeming to notice, Goten sniffed once more and wiped his nose on his sleeve, before eeking out a watery smile. "Thanks,"

Trunks stood, brushing off both the dirt and gratitude. "C'mon. There's a movie playing that I've just been _dying_ to see."

Goten seemed relieved by the distraction. "What kind of movie?"

"One with _zooooooooombies_!" Trunks answered in his creepiest undead voice and brought his hands up to imitate claws, earning a giggle. He chased his friend around, moaning and generally acting the fool while Goten shrieked and pretended to be scared. "Whaddaya say?" he asked finally.

"Sure. Zombies are cool."

"Great! I really didn't want to watch it by myself," the lavender haired boy admitted, exaggerating the truth only a little. He could sacrifice a little of his pride to make his best friend feel needed. Wanted. He looked at his watch. "But we'd better book it if we want to make the six-thirty showing."

They took to the air and made it to the theater in Trunks' hometown just as the previews finished. Laughing as they rushed in, they picked out two seats in the very center and horsed around until an usher asked them to settle down. The movie was predictably bad, and not even the least bit scary. Trunks poked fun the entire time, and at one point had Goten laughing so hard he doubled over, spilling the popcorn. The people behind them were hissing and shushing, but the boys ignored them. Trunks' only goal was to keep Goten from feeling bad, and if he had to step on a few toes to accomplish that, well…so be it.

When the movie ended, they headed back to Capsule Corp, intent on getting something to eat--they were both famished--and still talking about the awesomely badness of the film. As they entered the compound, Trunks was very pleased with his success in keeping Goten's mind off of what had happened that afternoon. He was internally patting himself on the back when disaster struck—in the form of his disgruntled mother.

"Where the _hell_ have you two been?" Bulma roared as she waddled into the reception room, hands on her hips. Maybe disgruntled was putting it mildly. 'Spitting mad' was probably a more apt description. "I called Gohan and he said you left hours ago!"

"Sorry Mom, we went to see a movie. I didn't think—"

"That's exactly it! You _didn't_ think! You didn't see fit to call and let your own _mother_ know where you were, no matter that she was worried _sick_ because she couldn't find you! And I might even have expected it from you, but not _you_ Goten! You're usually so conscientious!" She railed, turning her wrath on the dark haired boy, who was paling rapidly. "What were you thinking?"

"S-sorry Mrs. Briefs!" He apologized, in an abnormally high pitched voice. His eyes were enormous, and he seemed to shrink in on himself without moving a muscle. Both his palor and demeanor were beginning to alarm Trunks.

"Mom, it wasn't his--" he started, but his mother shot him a withering glare and he subsided, though still keeping an uneasy eye on his friend.

Bulma either didn't notice Goten's obvious anxiety or was too angry to care. She stomped into the room raising her hand to point at the both of them in the universal motion of mothers in the dressing down of their children. Trunks knew this. Every child in the world who had a loving mother would have known what she was doing.

But Goten didn't. He recoiled into a crouch, squeezing his eyes shut, bringing his arms up to cover his face in defense. Making himself the smallest target possible. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! I won't ever do it again! I'm _sorry_, please don't!" he babbled, while both Trunks and Bulma were stunned into stillness. Trunks swallowed the bile trying to rise in his throat as he watched his best friend grovel and tremble in fear. There went his appetite. Maybe forever.

He'd known it was bad, he'd _known_ it, dammit! But somehow, he'd never imagined it was _this_ bad.

All the anger seemed to have deserted his mother, and she stood frozen, bewildered, finger still pointing. "Goten…" she began, then trailed off helplessly. "Trunks, what's wrong with him?" she asked instead, voice breathy and faint. Scared.

Not sure how to answer, or if he even should, Trunks ignored her, and instead went to his Chibi, who was no longer begging, though still sobbing and shuddering. His knees were drawn up to his chin and he looked so very young and helpless. He knelt on the floor beside the overwrought boy, and slowly reached out. Goten flinched when he made contact, but when he looked up to see who it was, he immediately launched into Trunks' arms. The older boy held on to him tightly and spoke hushed nonsense into his ear while he slowly calmed down.

"I suppose this answers the question," Trunks looked up at his father, who was leaning against the doorway. He opened his mouth to say something, but he was having trouble forming words, so he simply nodded. "Take him upstairs and get him settled, brat."

Nodding again, Trunks guided his friend up the stairs to his room. Goten had calmed considerably, but still seemed a bit shocky. After removing their shoes, he settled them in bed, curling around one another, just like so many nights when they were younger. There were no such things as bogeymen, no--these monsters were far more real and didn't live under any bed.

"D'you wanna talk about it?" Trunks asked quietly. Goten shook his head. He was sleeping within seconds.

The older boy lay there for a bit, listening to the sound of his best friend breathing, before reluctantly disentangling their limbs and getting up. Part of him wanted to stay there, safe under the covers where bad things didn't exist, or at least couldn't get to them...but an even bigger part--the logical part that knew bed-spreads were no substitute for the aegis of knowledge--needed to know what was going on downstairs. His first priority was protecting Goten, and in order to do that he had to have his parent's support. But even more than that, he had to have their respect, which he wouldn't get by huddling in any bed.

So he inched downstairs to the kitchen. Not that he had to be particularly quiet—he could hear the argument from the top of the staircase.

"I can't believe what you're accusing her of! Chi-chi would _never_ hurt one of her children!" his mother shrilled.

"Then you explain what just happened out there," Vegeta snapped back. There was a pause.

"I can't. I can't imagine what would have made Goten act that way. But Chi-chi is a _good_ mother, Vegeta. She's—"

"A shrew?"

"She's a little high strung, I'll give you that. But I would be too if my husband was off Dende knew where for months at a time leaving me alone to care for an adolescent!"

"That's exactly why I think it _is_ possible, woman. _Look_ at the brat. You and all your 'friends' are continually going on about how much he looks like Kakarot. He has the same demeanor, the same mannerisms, and God knows they look just alike…how simple would it have been, especially when he was younger, to transfer the sins of the father onto the son? He would have been an easy target—one that couldn't and wouldn't fight. One that could be moulded into the perfect receptacle for every vile thing she wanted to say--or _do_--to Kakarot. In all the time you've known the woman have you ever known her to show any kind of affection to the boy? A kind word? A gentle touch? Anything?Granted, I'm not around them together often, but at your blasted parties she either ignores him completely or can't seem to stop shrieking at him. I can assume from you're behavior with Trunks, and even hers with Gohan that this is not normal conduct for an earth mother,"

Bulma was apparently speechless. Then she seemed to actually give the question some thought, obviously searching for a memory in which Chi-chi was loving toward her youngest. Trunks saw the instant when she realized she couldn't find one. But she appeared to have found plenty of others, and he could see the wheels turning in her head now that she was considering the possibility. "She never held him, never, not even when he'd cry. And when he was younger…oh my God, Vegeta, when he was a _baby... _I-I tried to ask her about being so rough but she got so defensive and said she'd taken care of a Saiya-jin child before and knew what she was doing. I believed her_--fuck, _I _believed_ her and just thought that Trunks was more delicate. But I should have...I mean I knew that it was unusual for _any_ mother to treat an infant that way, no matter how strong they were_…_I just never thought she might be doing it on purpose to-to _hurt_ him…and all the books said it was normal to be less enamored with the second child, I mean when I was reading them for Trunks, but oh my _God_ what if she was hurting him even_ then_?_ Fuck, _Vegeta, he was just a _baby_ and I never... Why didn't I _see_ it? I'm a mother, dammit, I should have _seen_ it!" By the end of her fragmented monologue, Bulma was nearly hysterical.

Trunks chest tightened, and even though he'd been angry with her for the very reason she was now angry with herself, he couldn't find it in himself to sustain that anger in the face of her harsh self-castigation. '_I know how you feel, Mom.'_ He gave his parents a moment while Vegeta calmed her with a measure of compassion he rarely exhibited, then cleared his throat to get their attention. Vegeta motioned him in, while Bulma wiped her eyes and gave him a soggy half-smile, which he attempted to return.

"You guys are gonna help him right?" he asked, not even pretending he hadn't been eavesdropping. He was fairly confident of the answer, but it never hurt to be completely certain.

"I want to talk to him before we make any decisions," Bulma said and held up her hand when Trunks began to protest. "Trunks, if he's been being…" she stumbled here, "_abused_, then I want him to have some sort of say it what we do next. His life has been out of his control for too long—it's at least partially up to him where we go from here."

"But you guys _can't_ let him go back there," Trunks insisted, looking from one parent to the other.

Vegeta huffed. "Of course not boy, but Ningen have the completely ridiculous notion that children's _feelings_ should be taken into consideration _before_ doing what is best for them." At this he gave his partner a significant look, which she returned mutinously. She would obviously not be dissuaded. "Is the brat sleeping?"

"Yes,"

"Then you should be too. Whatever the next step we take, there's nothing more we can do tonight. We'll deal with the fallout of all this tomorrow." Bulma rose wearily and waddled out of the room, Vegeta and Trunks following a moment later.

"Just out of curiosity…how did you make Mom get so mad at us?" Trunks asked when his mother was out of earshot.

"I didn't. Not directly,"

"But haven't you been planning something all weekend?"

Vegeta smirked. "No,"

"_No_? Then what were you going to do?"

"I was going to ask. However, a better scenario presented itself. It was a simple matter to avoid your mother so that she couldn't ask me to locate your _ki_s, then wait for her worry and anger to get the better of her."

Trunks blinked up at his father, trying to gauge his seriousness. He decided that Vegeta was never anything but serious, and shook his head. "Huh. Guess we're lucky Mom's an overprotective hormonal wreck right now, huh?"

Vegeta smirked ever so slightly. "It would seem so,"

Trunks tiptoed into his room, and closed the door carefully, mindful of the sleeping boy.

"I'm not sleeping," Or not.

Trunks swore he jumped a foot, and when he spun around Goten flipped on the bedside lamp. He looked a bit bleary, but that could have been due his earlier crying. His knees were pulled tightly to his chest again and he looked so…lost. Desolate.

"Were you talking about me?" he asked. Trunks hesitated, then nodded. Lying to him was no good. He didn't think it was possible for Goten to deflate anymore, but he did. "What are they going to do?"

Trunks approached the bed and sat down so they were side by side, close but not touching. "Your mom abuses you, Goten," he said bluntly, taking the risk that the most forward way would be the most effective. Goten jerked at the word, but he didn't protest. "I'm not going to let her do it anymore. Neither are my mom and dad."

Goten didn't respond but he leaned into the older boy, so Trunks didn't think he was angry. He wrapped an arm around his smaller companion, who relaxed into him. "I'm scared," he admitted a few moments later. "Mom's gonna be so mad at me," and he sounded so terrified at this eventuality that Trunks wanted to crush every bone in Chi-chi's body just so that she could never do or say anything hurt her son ever again.

But all he could do was hold his friend while he trembled. Goten didn't weep anymore that night, though Trunks did when he was certain the brunet succumbed to an exhausted sleep. He didn't sob, his breath didn't catch, and the tears that rolled down his face were slow and _burned_ because they were not tears of sadness or fear, but of raw fury and determination. _No one_ was ever going to hurt Goten again, and anyone who tried would quickly see just what kind of damage Trunks Briefs could do.

Providing they lived long enough to see anything.

-----

Hello! I'm really super sorry about the wait, but I got distracted by a bunch of other fandoms, and I put this out of my mind. I did give you a warning though, so please don't be angry with me! I have a very short attention span!

I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed in the past year-ish. I hadn't realized it's been so long.

I've said it before, that I don't require reviews to continue a story, and I really don't. My writing depends completely on if I feel like it or not. Which isn't to say that reviews aren't nice, because they really are.

Also it's probably unbearably trite, but the song that kept playing through my head as I wrote this was "How to Save a Life" by The Fray. Sue me. I'm a trite girl.


End file.
